masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nemesis (enemy)
Experience from multiplayer, confirmation from others? One thing I have experienced a few times in multiplayer: If you suffer a sniper shot from a nemesis while you have full shields and health, it takes your shield down completely, but never any of your health. I have experienced this as multiple classes with different amount of shields, most notably both on a low-level Adept with no Fitness, and on a Sentinel with Tech Armor up. If the damage from the sniper rifle was static, it should only have taken a portion of the Sentinel's shield (25% damage reduction from Tech Armor), or should have taken some health from the adept. I have only observed this on Bronze challenge, so it may not be accurate for higher difficulties. The point I'm making is that if this is true (also on silver and gold), it is not only possible, but quite feasible to counter-snipe a nemesis provided you're at full shields and have no other imminent dangers nearby. Even if you miss and the nemesis hits, you'll only lose your shields. --Ayeba 09:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) One other observation, which if true probably deserves a slot in the tactics paragraph. When she snipes, she spends about one second to "lock down" on you before shooting. If I do a roll (dodge) during this period, she never seems to hit, even if you are still within her line of sight. But... again, this may be luck, so I'd like to hear if others have experienced being hit while dodging. --Ayeba 10:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Nemeses? Im just asking here, is nemeses well spelled?, i am assuming its either the plural of the word or a mistake. If anyone can tell me, i would thank him (or her)--Changonauta 01:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Nemeses is indeed the plural form of nemesis. Trandra 01:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I believe the correct form would be Nemeseseses. Aleksandr the Great 01:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks guys, i was about to change it last night, but i was´nt sure, good thing i asked--Changonauta 13:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Assassination? Given this wiki's format of listing enemy powers on their page, when the Mass Effect 3 enemy template gets made, would the "Assassination" talent granted by sniper rifles be considered an ability of the Nemesis? I ask because on the pages for krogan enemies in Mass Effect 2, it lists them as having Carnage. Likely because that fireball they shoot from their shotgun looks and acts exactly like Carnage from the first game. When a Nemesis attacks, it emits a thin red laser from it's sniper rifle before unleashing a single, powerful, accurate shot that destroys your shields in one hit or takes out anywhere from 20 to 80 percent of your health, just like Sniper-class enemies would do in the first game when using Assassination. :The ME3 enemy box is still under discussion. See Forum:ME3 Adversary Infobox. Lancer1289 17:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I suspect that's Concussive Shot and the red laser is simlpy to warn players just like red grenade symbol to warn from incoming grenade explosion.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Coalesced.bin source Let me remind you that the Mass Effect 3 weapons stats are also derived from the same source. If the actual game file is not an acceptable source, then, shouldn't all information on the weapons stats should be removed as well? But the fact is, no other source else come closer than the actual game settings file itself. — Teugene (Talk) 18:55, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Nemesis shoots from the hip Contrary to the Tactics section ("since the Nemesis never fires her sniper rifle while close to an enemy and has no other offensive options") I have been shot at by a Nemesis within one or two game-meters, and on several occasions; moreover, a Nemesis has shot at me without using her laser sight--but only when she is on the move and sees me running for her. Anyone else notice this? ---- AnotherRho (talk) 22:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I have had the same experience. Rebyll (talk) 20:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Antimateriel Antimateriel is not a misspelling, Materiel is a loanword used to refer to military assets, hence antimateriel rifles are designed to destroy assets like radar, communications, refuelling equipment, and similar, as opposed to an antipersonnel role. The (sic) is not necessary. :The sic is not for the spelling of materiel, it is for the missing hyphen. It is anti-materiel. Trandra (talk) 06:43, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Speech Has anybody been able to understand what Nemeses say in combat? It sounds feminine and electronic, but past that it's completely unintelligible to me. Or do they not actually speak at all, just make noises like geth? 02:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) They make these weird noises that sound like they're communicating, but it's garbled, and they scream loudly if you hit them with a fire based attack or if you knock them off a building or anything to a fatal fall. They of course yell if you hit them, but generally speaking, they don't actually say anything outside of screaming because you landed an attack on them. -- 03:48, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Legion Could you add to this page the statement that, if Legion is sold to Cerberus in Mass Effect 2, It will become a Legion Assassin (behaving just like a Nemesis) in the attack on Cerberus Headquarters in Mass Effect 3? :this is already covered on Legion's page and there's also a Legion Assassin enemy page. 06:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC)